Você não fez questão
by Aninha Banana
Summary: E você não viu. Ou não fez questão de ver.


Eu deveria estar escrevendo aquele relatório que eu deveria ter entregue às 10h, mas pelo visto, a minha mente estava mais preocupada em te fazer ler tudo isso que estava entalado na minha garganta até poucos minutos atrás. Estou eu aqui, mais uma vez, pensando na pessoa patética que você se tornou.

Sim, patética, pelo menos para mim. E eu não consigo parar todas as lembranças que eu tenho de você. A primeira vez que eu te vi naquele trem indo para Hogwarts, quando você e Rony me salvaram daquele trasgo no segundo ano, a minha preocupação quando você ganhou aquela maldita vassoura de Sirius no terceiro, o meu 'quase-infarto' enquanto eu via você naquele Torneio Tribruxo, aquela ida apavorante ao Ministério, as malditas horcruxes e o meu medo de perder você naquela maldita batalha.

Sim, porque eu amava você. Eu acho que eu nasci amando você, muito antes de te conhecer. Todas as noites que eu passei em claro tentando procurar uma resposta pra esse amor idiota e estúpido que só me fazia sofrer. Mas o pior de tudo é que eu gostava. Eu gostava de sofrer por você porque isso de alguma forma doentia me fazia bem. Eu sempre estaria pra você a hora que você quisesse. E eu esperava pacientemente você deixar de ser cego e me notar. Veio a Cho. Relacionamento fadado ao fracasso. Tudo bem.

Então veio a Gina. Você parecia cada vez mais e mais apaixonado por ela. E eu ali, do seu lado, como um fantasma o qual você não enxergava. Ou não fazia questão de enxergar. Porque é lógico. Quem iria preferir a cdf de cabelos armados a linda e popular Ginevra Weasley? Eu pensei que um dia você pudesse ser essa pessoa. Mas pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu estava errada.

E então vocês começaram aquele namoro nojento. Ver vocês dois me enojava e me deixava com vontade de vomitar. Porque vocês viraram 'O' casal de Hogwarts. E eu pensei que você fosse muito melhor que isso. Todas as vezes que eu tentei te mostrar que eu te amava e que eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

Eu daria a minha vida para poupar a sua. E você não via isso. Ou não fazia questão. Foi então que eu percebi que eu precisava seguir em frente. Com ou sem você. E apareceu o Rony. E eu percebi que alguém realmente se importava comigo. Me queria bem. E por um momento aquilo me pareceu certo. Mas mesmo estando com Rony, era com você que eu queria estar. Era com você que eu deveria rir durante um piquenique perto do lago. Era com você que eu deveria dividir meus medos e esperanças. Era com você que eu deveria acordar toda manhã. Era você que deveria ter o meu amor. Mas você não via isso. Ou não fazia questão.

Dezenove anos se passaram. Aqui estou eu, terminando de assinar os papéis do meu divórcio. Sim, porque não bastou a minha vida e meus sonhos, você também tinha que arruinar meu casamento. Porque você é um grande idiota, isso sim. E eu sou mais idiota ainda por não conseguir te esquecer. Por você estar gravado feito uma tatuagem na merda do meu coração. E o Rony viu. E fez questão de ver. E a coisa mais sensata que ele fez em toda a sua vida foi me dar esse divórcio. Porque eu o fazia sofrer. E a culpa era sua. E eu não podia fazer o mesmo com Rose e Hugo.

E foi então que eu percebi que todo o tempo você viu. Você viu que eu amava você. Mas você não fez questão de ver. Você não quis. Porque me ver sorrindo feito uma idiota toda vez que eu sentia seu perfume fazia bem pro seu ego, não é? Você viu, que se você quisesse me usar, eu estaria ali, sempre pra você. E eu me pergunto se alguma vez em toda a sua vida você se importou comigo. Eu queria saber a resposta, mas eu cansei de esperar. Simplesmente cansei.

E eu me pergunto como você pode ser essa pessoa alienada que você se tornou. Sim, porque enquanto você está sentado nessa mesa atrás dessa placa idiota de 'Ministro da Magia', nesse exato momento, a sua mulher está enfiando aquela língua nojenta na boca do Malfoy num motel barato de beira de estrada. Sim, barato, porque o Malfoy é inteligente o suficiente pra saber que ela não vale um cinco estrelas.

E você sabe disso. Mas não faz questão de ver. E eu me pergunto como ficarão as mentes dos seus filhos quando souberem o tipo de vida que o pai e a mãe deles levam. E hoje, apesar de ainda amar você, eu agradeço aos céus por não estar com você. Porque eu sempre quis o antigo Harry, aquele garoto gentil e tímido, não esse novo Harry, frio e cego, que prefere deixar as coisas como estão, sem se importar se mudanças podem trazer melhorias. Eu ainda amo você, mas eu não te quero mais. Porque eu amaldiçôo todas as vezes em que eu desejei ser Gina Weasley só para estar do seu lado. Eu me mataria se eu fosse Gina Weasley hoje.

Porque eu não iria querer chegar em casa e ver meu marido olhando pra mim como se eu não fosse importante e amada, e por causa disso eu tivesse que procurar na cama de outro o que eu não tinha em casa. Eu me sentiria miserável. Eu já me senti assim, miserável. E eu não desejo isso pro meu pior inimigo. Nem para Gina Weasley.

Confesso que sou fraca. Fraca por só estar te dizendo isso hoje, depois de tantos anos. Fraca por estar embarcando em um avião para Sydney em 3 horas. Mas eu não podia ir embora sem te fazer ver o qual miserável está a sua vida. E por mais patético que possa parecer, o quanto eu te amava. E amo. Mas apesar de tudo, eu espero que você seja feliz. Que você deixe de ser cego e passe a enxergar o que sempre está a sua frente e você não vê. Ou não faz questão. 'Eu era a mulher da sua vida disfarçada de melhor amiga'.

Para Harry Potter,  
Da mulher que sempre te amou, Hermione Granger.


End file.
